


the best thing that could happen

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Gen, Home, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: It took Marta a little time to decide what she wanted to do with the house.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 119
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	the best thing that could happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frausorge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/gifts).



It took Marta a little time to decide what she wanted to do with the house. 

Sell it, to put the memories behind her? But she hardly needed the money, on top of everything else Harlan had left her. Give it back to one of the Thrombeys? Maybe Meg? Though with her still in college, and the way she'd caved to the others about Marta's secrets... no, that wouldn't work either.

She couldn't bear the thought of Walt smugly sitting behind his father's desk in the study, or Joni selling things one by one to keep up with the style of living Flam wasn't supporting, or Linda turning it into some kind of shrine or museum or something – proceeds to go into her own pockets, of course.

But to live there herself instead....

Marta took a walk all throughout the house, trying to see it from an owner's eyes rather than the help, trailing her fingers over the antique games, decorative weapons, and creepy curios. Everything was so _dark_. Heavy. Masculine. She'd never be able to live in it without constantly feeling like a guest in her own home.

But what had Blanc said? That she'd won not by playing the game Harlan's way, but hers?

 _I'm not playing to beat you, I'm playing to build a beautiful pattern_.

She stopped again in the entryway, taking a sip from Harlan's favorite mug, and nodded to herself. Then she closed the door behind her and went to get her family.

A few things she would keep, but brighter paint, new furniture, new decorations – mamá would know what to do. And maybe Alice could help with the publishing company? She watched those crime shows; it was much more her thing than Marta's.

They'd make it _theirs_. Somehow, she thought Harlan would approve.


End file.
